


The First Time

by KeepUsAlive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Sex, Smut, Top Alec, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepUsAlive/pseuds/KeepUsAlive
Summary: A little continuation of the first time flashbacks from episode 18 season 2





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

_"Magnus they're beautiful, you are beautiful"_ Alec was caressing his face and looking at him as if the eighth wonder was in front of him

Magnus curved his lips in a little smile and placed his hand on top of Alec's hand

 _"Are you sure, they don't scare you?"_ Asked Magnus still cornered about his warlock mark

 _"Are you crazy? They're amazing and very sexy I may add"_ Alec joked a little trying to made his boyfriend feel more confident and comfortable 

Magnus laughed a little and placed his look on the floor

 _"I understand if you don't want to keep going with this"_ Alec spoke calm, crossing his fingers through Magnus hair

 _"No, it's not that, I want this I really do, I just... I need to know if you are ok with me having my warlock mark while we do it, because I don't think I can keep my glamour on"_  
Magnus eyes showed how scared and concerned he was about Alec just leaving or saying he doesn't want this anymore

 _"Magnus I don't want you to have that glamour on, this is the real you, the most beautiful one, and the one I love the most, you're perfect just the way you are"_ Alec spoke meaning every word he said

And Magnus felt a weight he has been carrying for a long time leave his shoulders

 _"I'm not perfect_ " was everything he managed to say, he was smiling

 _"You are to me"_ Alec approached Magnus, grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed his boyfriends slow and soft not wanting to rush anything

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's chest pushing him a little to make him lie in the bed and he lied next to him.  
   
 They separate their lips and Magnus pulled his shirt away, Alec bite his lower lip and ran his hand through his Man's defined muscles and abs, went back to Magnus lips kissing him more hungrily, Alec placed himself on top of Magnus between his legs and started to go down liking  kissing and biting his neck, his collarbone, his nipples he sucked them is was like  a kink to him, continued with his journey till he got to the pants line, noticing how Magnus dick was so hard, Alec opened the button and the zipper  
Slowly taking the pants off.

Magnus was enjoying the attention running his hand in Alec's arms and opened his eyes when he felt his pants being take off, he looked at Alec with a begging expression on his face, Alec understood and took his boxers off too, Magnus dick literally jumped and slapped Alec's face, they both just laughed.

Alec took the dick in his hand playing with it a little to later placed all inside of his warm mouth Magnus went crazy it felt so good, Making him moan, Alec raised one arm to get to Magnus mouth and placed two fingers inside The warlock understood and licked them.

Alec stop sucking his dick and began to intruduce one of the licked finger inside of Magnus moving it in and out for him to get used to the sensation, few seconds later he introduced the second finger and started to made scissors he was doing what he had learn from  porn, 'cause yes he has watch some porn a few times and now he was glad he did, Magnus was holing to one of Alec's arms he felt so good and couldn't contain his moans

 _"Ale - Alexander it enough, I-I need you, please"_ Magnus had his eyes watered from the pleasure

That was all Alec needed and replaced the fingers with his rock hard dick, he began to move slowly at first and incrementing the rhythm, they were moaning loud and shameless enjoying every second, Alec at Magnus eyes being amazed all over again he kissed him sweet between moans

 _"Alec I'm gonna cum, A - Alec I- I"_ he couldn't finish and with a scream of pleasure he curved his back and came all over their chest

Magnus tightened Alec even more inside of him, Alec couldn't take it anymore neither and filled him with his cum it was so much that it started to spill out

Alec fell on top of Magnus both breathing agitated and smiling,

Alec rolled to the side and placed one arm under  Magnus head, Magnus flicking his fingers covered them with the sheets 

 _"That was amazing, did you enjoy it?"_ Alec said sincerely and placed a soft kiss on Magnus head

 _"Of course I did, Thank you for making me feel good about my eyes"_ Magnus looked into Alec's eyes 

_"I already told you, I love them, they leave me breathless everytime I see them, I'll like that you have them all the time when it's just you and me here at least"_

_"I'll like that too"_ Magnus placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips and they both Smiled

 _"I love you"_ Said Alec closing his eyes

 _"I love you too Alexander"_ Magnus fell asleep too


End file.
